Metal Lithium
by MusketMasquerade
Summary: 300 years after Shogun Steel a special school called Cosmic Academy takes in young bladers from around the world to get educated and sharpen their skills. So far everything has went pretty normal. But when a blader named Wynter enters the academy strange things begin to happen, opening the door to things thought to have been permanently covered up by the past... [SYOC]
**A/N: Hey ya'll! As you can see I've started a story. (My first one posted on this account in fact.) It's next generation fic that takes place in an academy setting. I know what you're thinking, "oh gee, a school-based fic. How original." But this is something I've been working on for a while now and I didn't want all that to go to waste. :P I only hope that you all will enjoy.**

 **Full Summary: 300 years after the events of Shogun Steel disaster has stricken, and as a result the events that have past the world is stuck between a technological worldwide regression and a reformation of things never seen before by previous generations. But things are looking up as a special advanced school teaches the new generation all things new and about the wonders of the beasts within Beyblade, whom have more potentials of effecting humanity then meets the eye. And when a blader named Wynter enters the academy strange things begin to happen, opening the door to things thought to have been permanently covered up by the past...**

 **Warnings: T for future violence, swearing, and possibly some dark themes. Contains OCs, obviously (and little to no canon characters, though they may be mentioned in the future).**

 **Disclaimer: If I actually owned Beyblade, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing non-profit fanfiction. :P**

* * *

 **Prologue/Chapter 1-**

 _ **The Beast Sleeps**_

Two spinning metallic tops crashed into each other with a barrage of hits, sending sparks flying onto the rounded stadium-hole they both circled in. The shrieking buzz-saw sound of metal cutting metal filled the air along with the cheers of the crowd that inhabited the stadium seats around the area.

 _Beyblade is a sport that has took its toll on the world for hundreds, perhaps thousands, of years. People both young and old around the world participate in this sport each year, a sport which involves the clashing of two metal tops, called Beys, which is then speculated from an audience to see which one is knocked out first. Something which may sound very simple at first._

The two beys in the stadium separated and circled around the wide U-shaped stadium. For each of the beys an owner stood at the very edge of stadium, both of their faces darkened and overshadow. The one on the right clenched his fist and threw it in the air, releasing it.

"Go, now!" he shouted out with a deep, booming voice.

A large dragonic creature roared across the sky. It took a lance in its hand and struck down the other bey in the stadium, the impact slicing the stadium floor in half.

The opposing bey was left intact.

 _However, looks can be deceiving, for these spinning tops are actually the domain for the spirits of ferocious creatures, both humanoid and beast. With special, powerful attacks they are pit against one another to see who is stronger. How much power these creatures actually have is unknown, as is their true origins._

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" the man on left of the stadium sneered.

A large serpentine creature appeared in front of the dragonic one, wrapping its coils around it as it struggled.

More cheers came from the surrounding crowd.

 _Rather it be for glory, for passion, for control, for protection, or for destruction, these beasts have been by humanities' side for ages, having become a part of them. Many have even sought out the powers of those who differs from the rest. And so they have continued to fight! To fight at the will of those who hold their power!_

"I won't give up!" the dragonic-beast's owner proclaimed. The beast grabbed the coils and forced them apart, at the same time letting out a roar.

 _But... Perhaps some of these beys should have never touched the hands of humanity._

* * *

...

...

...

A light blue bey calmly spun in the grass without interruption.

Icy blue eyes scanned over it and watched it without so much as a single twitch in movement. It was what looked like to be a teenage girl with spiky lavender hair and bangs messily swept to the side. She was squat down, curiously looking at the object as it continued its steady spin without ever slowing down.

She cocked her head to the side, seeming lost in thought. She soon closed her eyes, listening to the running stream that was right beside her.

With slow movement she then reached out to the spinning bey, stopping its spin suddenly with her left hand and clenching it in her fist as she stood and faced the stream, her dark blue trench coat swaying with her as she turned. With her right hand she took out a light blue launcher, inserting the bey into it through the two holes it had on the top.

She swiftly pulled the cord attached, it making a ripping sound as the ridged ripcord was yanked through it, and the bey was launched into the stream, shooting right back out as soon as it hit water.

With it a fish flew up in the air and landed beside the girl's feet.

Her eyes lit up as she gave a wide grin. "Cool! I finally got it to work!" she cheered, happily, throwing her fist into the air.

She then heard a splash in the water.

The teen looked to see her bey had fallen into the water and a sweat drop formed her the side of her head, herself almost falling over in shear disappointment. "Awww nuts…" she complained.

For four years now, ever since she had gotten her bey, she had difficulty controlling it fully. In her spare time she spent a long time practicing just so she could use it, and she had made great progress. But it was obvious she still had some ways to go.

Pulling up the sleeve of her coat, she reached into the stream, trying to feel around for the metal top. She stretched her body over the water, reaching out father to where she saw her bey land.

Feeling… Feeling… Feeling… She smiled as she felt it brush against her fingertips. "Gotcha…"

"Wynter!"

"WAH!" the teenager yelped out in surprise and tumbled face first into the stream, having lost her balance from the shock.

The girl, Wynter, reemerged her head from the stream to the surface. She sat there in the water, soaking wet, and glanced up at the person who startled her.

It was a teenage boy with a peach complexion, not much younger than her, who had shoulder-length orangey-ginger hair tied up in a side ponytail on the right side of his head. His eyes, the left one covered by his bangs, were emerald green and were tensely focused on her, unmoving almost, just like his facial expressions. It didn't take too long before Wynter recognized who this person was.

"…Blaze?" she asked in surprise.

"Long time no see, Wynter." the boy named Blaze responded.

Wynter stood up out of the water, her bey in hand and her clothes dripping with water. She walked up to Blaze, her eyes wide and lit up. "Yeah, it had been a long time, hasn't it?" Wynter said, "and you're a lot bigger then I remember too!"

She noticed he stood around her own height, at around 5'7'.

"Yep," he replied, "It seems I've finally caught up with you."

Blaze gave a small smile, in which Wynter returned.

"So uh… How'd you find me anyway?" Wynter asked, curiously, "I honestly didn't think you'd be able to…"

"It wasn't easy," Blaze replied, "but I have my ways…"

…

There was a moment of awkward silence. The forest around them was silent as well, save for the rusting of the tree limbs from the wind. Wynter shuffled around, taking the time to insert her bey in a pouch on her belt. Blaze closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath before speaking again.

"We should build a fire and get you out of those wet clothes. It's getting dark anyway." He stated, walking off before Wynter had time to make a response. It was assumed he went off to get fire wood.

The purple haired teen stared out into the horizon. He was right. It was going to be dark soon, something she had failed to notice.

As such she decided to go off and gather some things needed as well. After all, the last thing she wanted was to catch a cold.

* * *

The fire crackled in the night. A loud, subtle roar of crickets chirping could be heard all around them. Wynter, who sat near, turned over a shish kabob that had the fish she caught from earlier on it, cooking it over the flames as Blaze stared silently, holding his own fishy meal in his hands.

She gave a yawn before leaning back and letting herself fall into the grass. She was rather comfy now, as most her clothes, including her shirt, coat, pants, gloves, and boots were all hanging to try, leaving her with nothing but her brown t-shirt and black shorts that just so happened to be underneath her normal clothing. This made it where she could feel the cool breeze on her skin, and she closed her eyes, taking it all in.

"The reason I came to find you …" Blaze started, gaining the purple haired teen's attention, "was to give you this."

He stood up and walked over to where Wynter was laying and handed her an envelope. She sat herself back up and looked at the object with interest.

"Huh?" she asked, "a letter?"

Blaze nodded. "It's addressed for you." he said, "read it."

Wynter tugged at the letter inside the already opened envelope, pulling just a little too hard, causing it to jumble out of her hands and almost fall into the flames.

Luckily, she was able to barely catch it which frantically trying to grab it.

"DON'T DROP IT!" Blaze shouted in her ear, scolding her.

A sweat drop formed on the side of Wynter's head as she rubbed out the pain in her ear. "Ehehe, oops, sorry."

She then opened the folded letter, holding it by the light of the flame so she could read the lettering.

 _Dear Wynter Pendragon,_

 _We are very pleased to inform you that your application to Cosmic Academy has been reviewed and accepted. We welcome you with open arms as we are looking forward to enrolling you into our school as one of the newest members. You should take pride in having successfully competed against bladers around the world, you being one of the few accepted out of hundreds of applications. Acceptance into this prestigious academy is the first step in reaching your full potential._

 _This program is highly competitive and we are fully prepared to prepare you physically, academically, and morally. We are confident that you will be able to face the challenges ahead and we look forward to having you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Principle Felix~_

At the bottom of the letter it had the location of where she was supposed to go and the date and time she was supposed to be there.

Wynter looked up and gave a puzzled look at Blaze. "What? I never sent in an application to anything."

"It was your father." Blaze said simply, "he thought it would be a good opportunity for you, so you could interact with others. Others your own age."

She looked back down at the letter, clutching it in her hands. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," the orange haired boy spoke as he fixed himself up a comfy place to call it a night beside the fire, "it's not like they'll come after you if you don't go. The opportunity is only there for you to take it."

He lied down, facing away from Wynter. "Just take the night to think it over, if you will."

Soon after that he drifted to sleep, leaving Wynter with her own thoughts as she lied on the ground, looking up at the stars.

She pulled out her bey and held it in the air in front of her. It sort of reminded her of a cork screw, having a swirling motion that narrowed towards the bottom, the top having a small facebolt with the shape of ice crystals.

If she did accept this invitation, she would have a great opportunity to improve her skills and compete with those from around the world. For the first time in a long time she would she see other people as well.

The lavender haired teen gave a grin. ' _Why am I even thinking about this?_ ' she thought to herself, ' _this could be a whole new experience! Imagine the new things I'll get to see!_ '

' _And I'll finally get to battle it out with my partner…_ '

The name of the bey was practically on the tip of her tong, and she swore she could hear it being whispered in her ear.

 _ **Crystallos.**_

She closed her eyes. "Good night, Blaze…"

* * *

The early morning came, and both teens stood across from each other in an open field surrounded but an abundance of trees and a small creek. Wynter rubbed her eyes to get the sticky feeling away.

"Wynter..." Blaze spoke to get her attention.

The orange haired teen stood there perfectly still on the left side of the open space, Wynter mirroring him on the other side. They could both feel the breeze brush up against them, hair blowing in the wind. Wynter looks calm on the outside but felt herself become energized with anticipation and impatience.

"…Years ago we promised each other that when you finally got your bey we would find out who was the strongest," Blaze continued, "but today is not that day."

He pulled a black launcher from behind him, holding out front. "Instead, today we see if you are even _worthy_ of being called a blader!" he shouted.

Blaze pulled out a bey with his other hand and held it forward, showing its black color lined with gold, the purple markings on top depicting a horse head with flames. "So before you go off, try to defeat me, and my new partner, NightMare 135RSD!"

He inserted the bey in the launcher.

Winter nodded, pulling out her own blue launcher and bey, holding the top out for him to see. "NightMare, huh? Well in that case allow me to introduce you to my partner! Crystallos!"

The light blue markings on the top was blurred and worn out, but from what Blaze could see it depicted some sort of beast. Wynter then inserted the bey into her launcher and prepared to launch.

'Crystallos?' Blaze thought to himself, 'what is that supposed to be?'

"Let's go!" Wynter shouted out.

"3!"

"2!" Blaze pushed his thoughts aside and focused.

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Both beys flung out to the middle of the open area and circled around each other. The two bladers immediately anticipated who would make the first strike.

"Alright, Cryos, time to give this a go!" the purple haired teen edged on.

Her blue bey slammed into the black and red one. The first shriek of metal cutting metal filled the air.

NightMare pushed back and flung Cryos away. Both beys then sped up and began circling each other again.

"That's some power you've got there." Blaze commented, "Judging by the way it attacks I'm guessing your bey is an attack type."

Wynter smirked. "You got that right!"

"Figures." Blaze scoffed. NightMare bashed into Crystallos and threw it into the air. "But that doesn't mean it'll have enough power to overcome us." He added.

"Don't bet on that!" Wynter retorted.

Crystallos came back down and clashed into NightMare's side, flipping it up into the air and back on the ground.

"Now fight back!"

The blue bey came back around and hit the black and red one, summersaulting it into the air again.

"Again!"

It came around the other side and tossed it.

"Once again!"

"NightMare!" Blaze shouted.

This time the two beys clashed into each other before throwing each other back. Both positioned each other back in front of each of their corresponding bladers, awaiting their commands.

Blaze scowled, growing impatient, "Enough playing around!" he roared, "It's time for you to show me your real power! The power that resides inside!"

NightMare began spinning rapidly, glowing with flames that surrounded it.

"NightMare," Blaze commanded, "Jousting Flame!"

The bey dashed forward at an incredible speed.

"Cryos! Push back!" Wynter retaliated.

Both beys clashed against one another. The flames around NightMare grew, and Crystallos was easily tossed back as it was flung into a tree.

It came down again, its spin slowed.

The orange haired teen gave a slight look of surprise from his previously emotionless face. "What?" he asked, "Why didn't you use an actual attack?"

The purple haired teen gave a stumped, spaced out, look as Crystallos wobbled back in front of her getting back in battle position. "An attack." She repeated, a blank look on her face. "I-" she shook her head.

Wynter couldn't think of any attacks she could name. Not one. 'Have we even ever used one before?'

"Strike again!" she commanded, despite.

Crystallos clashed back into NightMare, but unable to move.

"Jousting Flame!" Blaze shouted again, the blue bey blown right back into a tree once again, leaving a dent.

Wynter frowned. "Not good."

Blaze noticed her expression of dismay. His bey seemed to mimic this and came to a slow, steady spin in front of him, as it matching the low down of his emotions. "You don't have energy based attacks… Do you?" he asked, sullenly.

"Not… Not yet! We're still working on that!" she retorted, though sweat was running down the side of her forehead.

"I see…" He paused for a moment. His bey began spinning rapidly again. "But… if that's the case… How do I really now it even has a **spirit** inside of it in the first place?"

Wynter covered her ears as she heard an ear-piecing screeching coming from NightMare.

"It this even your true bey… Or is it just an empty shell?"

NightMare began a barrage of attacks, knocking Crystallos from side to side, tossing it around and about.

"Because if so… _Then I can't allow such an imposter to keep existing_."

"Am imposter?! Can't keep existing?! What are you saying?!" Wynter frantically questioned.

"Special Move," Blaze shouted, ignoring her questions, "Blazing Crusade!"

Wynter was suddenly threw back by an explosion of flames, landing hard on the ground. She winced at the pain she felt from the impact and from being burned, but she ignored it once she saw the large beast hovering over her and her bey.

She gasped and her eyes widened as she saw a large armored horse glowing a ghoulish dark purple, its mane, tail and eyes completely made of flames. It snarled and neighed as it flames consumed the area around the two bladers. A ring of fire surrounded them both. The purple haired teen could feel the scorching heat against her.

"Looks like there's no more hope for you," Blaze said, sullenly, "if you can't even use the power contained in your bey, if there even is any, then there's no way you can beat me."

The NightMare beast snared again and charged into Crystallos, sending it flying back into the flames.

"No!" Wynter yelled, frantically.

She could see the outsides of her Bey melting in the intense flames. If things continued at this rate she knew her bey was going to be completely destroyed.

"No!" she yelled again, "we can't give up! We won't give up!"

The teen forced herself up. Her melting bey began spinning faster while in the flames.

"NOW GO!" the dark blue bey dashed out from the ring of fire and headed straight for NightMare at full force. But Blaze only shook his head.

"That's not good enough…"

NightMare raised its front hooves and stomped the Cryos bey into the ground, the sheer impact cracking the ground and causing a dust explosion, fogging up the area.

A chip a metal from Cryos broke off and landed on the ground.

When it cleared up Cryos could still be seen spinning. But barely, only hobbling away from the holes in the ground.

"This is it." Blaze looked calm and emotionless. NightMare surrounded itself in flames as it prepared for the final blow. "I guess you aren't worthy or ready to face other bladers after all."

Wynter tensed up and gritted her teeth. ' _What do I do?'_

The orange haired blader sighed. "But maybe it isn't really your fault. Maybe it's just… Your bey really is just an empty shell…"

' _What?'_

"NOW FINJSIHED IT!" Blaze screamed out.

The ghoulish horse screeched out into the sky and its flames grew bigger. It charged forward at Crystallos.

"CRYOS!" Wynter screamed. _'I can't afford to lose!' she said in the thoughts, 'if he gets hit with that Cryos is finished! I can't give up! I have to keep trying!'_

'… **We won't lose…** '

Everything suddenly slowed down around her. It was cold. Cold down to the bone, and everything was blurry. It was like she was in blizzard.

A shadow formed in front of her. Eye glowed yellow. A screeching sound filled the air, like nailed against steel beams.

A flaming body broke through the shadow and Wynter at the same time could see NightMare ramming into her bey.

An explosive tornado of flames broke out and went all the way above the trees. The purple haired teen could see bey being tosses around, the last bits of it melting.

She could practically hear it screeching from inside.

Wynter felt something else bubble up inside her and an aura of light blue faintly grew around her. Her bey did the same, but its aura expanded until it suddenly blew up.

The flames went away and Blaze's eyes widened in shock.

"Crystallos! Glaciate!" Wynter shouted, throwing her fist forward into the air for effect.

The aura condensed into the bey and it reformed, looking completely different from before and now being fully healed.

Ice crystals formed around the bey and then lunged into NightMare's chest, sending it flying back. The ice itself bey followed suit and rammed into NightMare, plunging it into the ground and causing a dust cloud to raise up.

"NightMare!" Blaze shouted.

When the dust cleared Crystallos was still left spinning while NightMare had stopping and was imbedded into the ground.

"Boo-ya!" Wynter shouted in triumph, holding up her hand in a peace sign.

Blaze just stood there in surprise. "But how?"

"What, did you actually think I was going to go down without a fight?"

"No but-… hmm." He stopped himself in mid-sentence and simply walked over to where his beyblade was imbedded into the ground. He picked it up and observed the crack it had down the center.

The teen shook his head. "I underestimated you, apparently." He said.

Wynter ran up beside and picked up her own bey, which had still been spinning. "Well, hey, it was a good battle." She beamed, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head, her expression soon changing with it. "…Even if it started to go a little overboard… Ehe."

A sweatdropped appeared on Blaze's head as well, an apologetic look on his face. "Oh, yeah… Sorry…"

He looked over his shoulder, facing away from her while staring out blankly into the woods. "…I guess for our first real bey battle it wasn't that bad, though." He muttered.

The teen's eyes narrowed, as if glaring at something in the woods. But he snapped back towards Wynter as if it was nothing.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye." He stated, "You've proven yourself and you should get going soon if you don't want to miss your ride."

"So… You're not coming?" Wynter asked.

Blaze shook his head. "No, I just don't think it's for me…" he said, dully, "I wouldn't get along with any of them."

"But are you sure? It bet it won't be so bad… And we'd have each other!" Wynter retorted.

"I'm sure. Besides, even if I did was to go, it's too late. The time to sign up has long pasted."

The purple haired blader smiled sheepishly, placing her hand on the back of head as a habitual gesture. "Then this means it's going to be a while before we see each other…again… huh?"

Blaze nodded.

"Well, please tell everyone back home I've been thinking of them… and that when this is all said and done, I'll come back." She breathed quietly.

"Of course." He held out his hand. "See you later, cuz."

Wynter took his hand and they both shook. "Right back at ya."

She smiled with an eyes-closed smile and let go. When she opened them a second later he was already gone, somehow vanishing.

The teen turned around and took in a big breath of fresh air. "Well, I better get going." She spoke mostly to herself. "It's going to be a long walk and I'm almost out of time."

She pulled out her launcher and bey and aimed for the other side of the river. "But first… a test drive!"

Wynter pulled the cord and launched her bey. But as soon as it hit land it bounced back and flew over her head, banging against several trees behind.

It caused a chain reaction of the bey being thrown around the forest like a pind-pong ball and Wynter ducked in cover. She threw her arms in the air out of frustration.

"Not again!"

All that time spend getting control of her bey.

Down the drain.

* * *

"A new year, some new faces." a man with creamy brown hair purred as he glanced outside the facility window, having a clear view of the vast grassy land and buildings before him. The sky was clear and the land was quiet, not a single person seen within his view despite the large architecture and buildings that would suggest it being a busy place. He stroked his finger against the glass, a curved smile on his lips. He turned to face a room full of figures sitting at an oval shaped table, most of them with their faces overshadowed in the dimly lite room whose main light source was sunlight shining through the facility window.

"Aren't you all excited?" he asked, his upbeat expression unchanging.

"Excited as I'll ever be." replied a feminine voice in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Ah, as cheerful as ever, Mrs. Rosalina." the man replied sarcastically with a chuckle.

The lights flickered, further shadowing over his face.

Another man with shoulder length black hair sitting in the room sighed. "Well, at least the new students can't possibly be more annoying then what I'm already dealing with." He said, flatly.

The lights flickered again.

"Hmmpf," a deep voice grunted, "I just hope we get some good ones. Last year all we got where lazy wimps."

"Oh, don't worry about that," a woman said coyly with a smirk, "I've got to trick to make them put out..."

"Ohhh, my..."

"Hey, keep it civil, would ya?"

The man with the creamy brown hair only smiled, turning away from them once more to face the window as they chatted among themselves.

"This will be my first year where I'm fully in charge," he muttered to himself, quiet enough to where no one else could hear, "I can only hope everything will go smoothly."

 _Yes, one can only hope._

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes the first chapter/prologue. Updates may be slow for now due to me preparing for end of year tests. But I thought I'd go ahead of post this so I'd have plenty of time to go ahead and work out how I'm going to use any OCs I receive for next chapter before starting summer.**

 **If you're interested in sending in a character the form should be on my profile. I also have a few rules for sending in OCs so make sure you read them.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review if you would. Tell me what you think. I would like some feedback. Constructive criticism and the pointing out of grammatical errors is excepted. :)**


End file.
